kinopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Флинстоуны
| Число сезонов = 6 | Число серий = 166 | Длительность = приблизительно 23 мин. | Телеканал = ABC | Премьера = 30 сентября 1960 года | Окончание = 1 апреля 1966 года | РуТелеканал = НТВ (май 2008), ТВ-6, 2х2, РЕН ТВ, Boomerang | УкрТелеканал = М1, | РуПремьера = | РуОкончание = | Сиквелы = The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971—1972) | Приквелы = Snagglepuss (1959—19??) | imdb_id = 0053502 | tv_com_id = 3642 | anim_id = }} Флинтсто́уны ( ) — американский комедийный мультсериал, рассказывающий о жизни Фреда Флинтстоуна и его друзей в каменном веке. Оригинальный мультсериал транслировал телеканал ABC с 30 сентября 1960 по 1 апреля 1966 года. Всего вышло 166 серий, разбитых на 6 сезонов. В 2006 году сериал официально вышел на DVD. Описание Основная идея сериала заключается в карикатурном изображении американского общества 1950-х гг., помещённого в условия вымышленного каменного века. Действие разворачивается в городке под названием Бедрок ( - скальное основание). Главный герой сериала — Фред Флинтстоун, типичный представитель рабочего класса. Среднего возраста, плотного телосложения, работает на стройке, женат, является капитаном любительской команды игроков в боулинг. Через забор от Флинтстоунов живут Барни и Бетти Раббл, с которыми они дружат семьями. Поскольку этот вариант каменного века является вымышленным, окружение Фреда Флинтстоуна имитирует современное (для конца 1950-х годов) американское общество. Также современным является и уровень развития техники, адаптированный под антураж каменного века: жители Бедрока передвигаются на автомобилях, отталкиваясь ногами от земли (хотя, автомобиль Флинтстоунов также работает на бензине), используют для добычи огня зажигалки, в корпусе которых вместо кремня и фитиля находятся скрещенные деревянные палочки, используют динозавров как рабочие механизмы, прочие звери и птицы выполняют роль домашней электротехники: * граммофон в виде птицы (использует свой клюв как звукоснимающую иглу, роль динамика играет морская раковина); * кухонный измельчитель мусора — ящерица; * мамонт выполняет роль шланга для душевой; * мамонтёнок, поставленный на платформу с колёсиками — портативный пылесос, и т. д. Также животные каменного века здесь изображаются в виде домашних питомцев: Дино — любимец Флинтстоунов, динозавр ростом с человека, кроме него у них живёт Киса ( ), саблезубый кот (появляется крайне редко); соседи Флинтстоунов Рабблы держат дома Хоппи — животное, которое можно определить как помесь динозавра и кенгуру. По мотивам мультсериала было снято несколько полнометражных фильмов, с реальными людьми в роли персонажей. Основные персонажи * Фред Флинтстоун (полное имя Фредерик Джозеф Флинтстоун) — главный герой сериала. * Уилма Флинтстоун — жена Фреда. * Барни (Бернард) Раббл — сосед Фреда и его «лучший друг до гроба». * Бетти (Элизабет) Раббл — жена Барни и соседка Фреда, очень вежливая и рассудительная. * Бамм-Бамм Раббл — приёмный сын Рабблов, неестественно сильный мальчик (в полнометражном мультфильме «I Yabba-Dabba Do!» становится мужем Пебблс), появляется в 4-м сезоне в серии Little Bamm-Bamm). * «Крошка» Пебблс Флинтстоун — малолетняя дочь Флинтстоунов (история её появления на свет раскрывается в 3-м сезоне в серии The Blessed Event). Часто появляющиеся персонажи * Арнольд — 8—10-летний мальчик, разносчик газет. Постоянно нервирует Фреда тем, что напоминает ему о деньгах, которые тот ему не вернул. Постоянно выигрывает у Фреда в различных играх, а также нечаянно (а может быть и нарочно) газетой попадает Фреду в лицо. В одном из эпизодов в кошмарном сне Фреда стал мужем его дочери Пебблс. * Дино — динозавр (породы сноркозавр), фиолетового (хотя в некоторых сериях синего, красного, коричневого) цвета. Является домашним животным четы Флинтстоунов. О появлении Дино в доме Флинтстоунов рассказывается в серии The Snorkasaurus Hunter («Охота на сноркозавра», 1 сезон, 18 эпизод). Размер Дино сильно варьирует: в «Охоте на сноркозавра» он сначала был размером с медведя, затем стал размером с кенгуру, ну а в последующих эпизодах стал размером с большую собаку. В вышеупомянутом эпизоде Дино говорил человеческим голосом (хотя и говорил, что издаёт звуки «снурк-снурк»), а в последующих — просто тявкал. * Хоппи (в русском переводе с канала 2х2 Прыгало, с канала Boomerang - Прыгуру) - домашний питомец семейства Рабблов, помесь динозавра и кенгуру, появляется в первой серии 5-го сезона (Hop Happy). * Тёща — мать Уилмы. Крупная женщина, недолюбливающая Фреда. Носит розовую в полоску шкуру. * Мистер Слэйт — начальник Фреда (в ранних эпизодах был мистером Рокхедом). Одет в синюю с полосками шкуру и галстук (реже — в серую или коричневую шкуру). Женат. Ценит Фреда как сотрудника, но иногда считает его дураком. Мистер Слэйт владеет пещеростроительной компанией. * Фирменный крик «Yabba-Dabba Do!» предоставил Фреду актёр озвучивания Алан Рид (Alan Reed). В своих воспоминаниях Джозеф Барбера рассказываетFAQ на Webrock — The Flintstones and Hanna-Barbera Page : Позже Алан Рид признался, что на эту реплику его вдохновила мама, которая часто говорила: «A little dab’ll do ya» (вероятно, позаимствовав эту реплику из телевизионной рекламы Brylcreem). Культурное влияние Сюжет серии «The Split Personality» (премьера состоялась 28 октября 1960 года) спустя 45 лет был «заимствован» для серии «Patrick SmartPants» другого американского мультсериала — «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны». В оригинальной серии Фред Флинтстоун, грубоватый малый, не отличающийся манерами, воспитанием и образованием, после удара бутылкой по голове становится совершенно другой личностью: он начинает говорить с псевдоанглийским акцентом, в очень манерной форме, просит, чтобы его называли полным именем Фредерик, обращается к своему лучшему другу Барни «Бернард». Обнаруживает знание классической музыки и любовь к оперному пению. Близкие Фреда, сперва удивившиеся таким переменам, к концу серии начали тяготиться обществом Фредерика (в частности, серия содержит сцену, в которой Уилма со слезами на глазах рассматривает старые снимки Фреда и с грустью говорит Фредерику, что когда-то он умел веселиться). Спланировав повторный несчастный случай, Уилма, Барни и Бетти роняют на голову Фредерика булыжник, вернув тем самым к жизни личность знакомого всем Фреда Флинтстоуна. Впоследствии в 1994 г. режиссёр Брайан Левант снял художественный фильм «Флинтстоуны». Список серий Первый сезон (сентябрь 1960 — апрель 1961): # The Flintstone Flyer (премьерный показ 30 сентября 1960 года) # Hot Lips Hannigan # The Swimming Pool # No Help Wanted # The Split Personality # The Monster from the Tar Pit # The Babysitters # At the Races # The Engagement Ring # Hollyrock, Here I Come # The Golf Champion # The Sweepstakes Ticket # The Drive-in # The Prowler # The Girls Night Out # Arthur Quarry’s Dance Class # The Big Bank Robbery # The Snorkasaurus Hunter # The Hot Piano # The Hypnotist # Love Letters on the Rocks # The Tycoon # The Astra' Nuts # The Long, Long Weekend # In the Dough # The Good Scout # Rooms for Rent # Fred Flintstone Before and After (премьерный показ 7 апреля 1961 года) Второй сезон #The Hit Song Writers #Droop Along Flintstone #The Missing Bus #Alvin Brickrock Presents #Fred Flintstone Woos Again #The Rock Quarry Story #The Soft Touchables #Flintstone Of Prinstone #The Little White Lie #Social Climbers #The Beauty Contest #The Masquerade Ball #The Picnic #The House Guest #The X-Ray Story #The Gambler #A Star Is Almost Born #The Entertainer #Wilma's Vanishing Money #Fuedin' And Fussin' #Impractical Joker #Operation Barney #The Happy Household #Fred Strikes Out #This Is Your Lifesaver #Trouble-In-Law #The Mailman Cometh #The Rock Vegas Story #Divided We Sail #Kleptomaniac Caper #Latin Lover #Take Me Out To The Ball Game Третий сезон # Dino Goes Hollyrock # Fred's New Boss # Invisible Barney # Bowling Ballet # The Twitch # Here's Snow In Your Eyes # The Buffalo Convention # The Little Stranger # Baby Barney # Hawaian Escapade # Ladies' Day # Nuttin' But The Tooth # High School Fred # Dial S For Suspicion # Flash Gun Freddie # The Kissing Burglar # Wilma, The Maid # The Hero # The Surprise # Mother-In-Law's Visit # Foxy Grandma # Fred's New Job # The Blessed Event # Carry On, Nurse Fred # Ventriloquist Barney # The Big Move # Swedish Visitors # The Birthday Party Четвёртый сезон # Ann-Margrock Presents # Gloom Groom # Little Bamm-Bamm # Dino Disappears # Fred's Monkeyshines # The Flintstone Canaries # Glue For Two # Big League Freddie # Old Lady Betty # Sleep On, Sweet Fred # Kleptomaniac Pebbles # Daddy's Little Beauty # Daddies Anonymous # Peek-a-Boo Camera # Once Upon a Coward # Ten Little Flintstones # Fred El Terrifico # Flintstone Hillbillies # Flintstone And The Lion # Cave Scout Jamboree # Room For Two # Ladies' Night At The Lodge # Reel Trouble # Son Of Rockzilla # Bachelor Daze # Operation Switchover Пятый сезон # Hop Happy # Monster Fred # Itty Biddy Freddy # Pebbles' Birthday Party # Bedrock Rodeo Round-Up # Cinderellastone # A Haunted House Is Not a Home # Dr. Sinister # The Gruesomes # The Most Beautiful Baby In Bedrock # Dino And Juliet # King For a Night # Indianrockolis 500 # Adobe Dick # Christmas Flintstone # Fred's Flying Lesson # Fred's Second Car # Time Machine # The Hatrocks And The Gruesomes # Moonlight And Maintenance # Sheriff For a Day # Deep in the Heart of Texarock # The Rolls Rock Caper # Superstone # Fred Meets Hercurock # Surfin' Fred Шестой сезон # No Biz Like Show Biz # The House That Fred Built # The Return Of Stony Curtis # Disorder In The Court # Circus Business # Samantha # The Great Gazoo # Rip Van Flintstone # The Gravelberry Pie King # The Stonefinger Caper # The Masquerade Party # Shinrock-A-Go-Go # Royal Rubble # Seeing Doubles # How To Pick a Fight With Your Wife Without Really Trying # Fred Goes Ape # The Long, Long, Long Weekend # Two Men On a Dinosaur # The Treasure Of Sierra Madrock # Curtain Call At Bedrock # Boss For a Day # Fred's Island # Jealousy # Dripper # My Fair Freddy # The Story Of Rocky's Raiders Примечания См. также * Джетсоны Ссылки * The Flintstones Frequently Asked Questions List * Трейлер The Flintstones * * The Flintstones на TV.com Категория:Мультсериалы 1960 года Категория:Флинтстоуны Категория:Сатирические мультсериалы Категория:Мультсериалы-ситкомы Категория:Мультсериалы о динозаврах Категория:Мультфильмы о доисторических временах Категория:Мультсериалы Warner Bros. Категория:Программы телеканала American Broadcasting Company Категория:Американские мультсериалы 1960-х годов